For example, a lighting system called a map lamp is provided in a ceiling portion above a front passenger seat of a vehicle, and some of lighting systems of this type have incorporated therein a glasses holder for accommodating sunglasses or the like or a burglar detection sensor. It is also considered that a child mirror (a mirror for monitoring a child seated in a rear seat from the driver's seat) or an ETC terminal (equipment for an automatic toll collection system) is incorporated in the map lamp in place of the glasses holder or the burglar detection sensor.
When the glasses holder or the burglar detection sensor is incorporated in the lighting system, generally, a lamp portion and a glasses holder portion or a sensor portion are incorporated in a single case. Conventionally, a lighting system is fabricated by using a separate exclusive case for each specification. Because of this, different cases need to be prepared for different specifications, that is, a lighting system with a glasses holder or a lighting system with a burglar detection sensor, and the parts control is getting difficult as the number of types of parts involved is increased. In addition, it is not economical that the number of types of cases, which are large molded parts, is increased.
FIGS. 5 and 6 show an example of an overhead console described in Patent Document 1 which includes a conventional glasses holder. In these figures, shaft holes 106 are provided in an overhead console main body (case) 101 into which rotating shafts 103 of a glasses holder 102 are fitted. When the glasses holder 102 is installed in the overhead console main body 101, firstly, the rotating shafts 103 are fitted into the corresponding shaft holes 106. Following this, a damper incorporated spring 104 is attached to the overhead console main body 101 so as to bias the glasses holder 102 in a direction in which the glasses holder 102 is opened. Thus, the fabrication of the overhead console is completed.
In this case, a recessed holder accommodating portion 107 is formed integrally in the overhead console main body 101 into which the glasses holder 102 is accommodated when the glasses holder 102 is rotated to be closed. The accommodation space is closed in an ensured fashion by accommodating the glasses holder 102 in the holder accommodating portion 107. In addition, a gap H is provided between the glasses holder 102 and the overhead console main body 101 for avoiding the interference of the glasses holder 102 with the overhead console main body 101 in consideration of the rotation of the glasses holder 102.